Love in Darkness
by Dhampi03
Summary: Bella teme a ese enorme desconocido, Edward no quiere vínculos ni lazos de ningún tipo, tan solo la ayudará a pasar la transición se dice, pues su sangre es poderosa, antigua y la más fuerte...Summary completo adentro! AH/LEMMONS ExB
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Edward es el rey de los vampiros, es el único de toda la hermandad que es un vampiro "puro", nacido de padre y madre vampiros. Es prácticamente ciego lo que le hace ocultar permanentemente sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras. Como todos, viste de cuero y es imponente, enorme, una masa de músculos y tendones, duramente entrenado para la lucha. Es el líder de la Hermandad además del rey de los vampiros.

Poco antes de su muerte Darius, el séptimo vampiro de la Hermandad le pide a Edward cuide de su hija Bella, medio humana medio vampira que está a punto de pasar por la transición, convertirse en vampira, pero es un proceso peligroso puede significar su muerte o bien la conversión lo que implica un cambio de vida, estilo y raza, abandonar su vida humana y pasar a vivir entre las sombras de la noche. Edward se niega, pero tras la muerte de su "hermano" y amigo busca a Bella para instruirla y advertirle...

Bella desconoce sus orígenes y procedencia. Se ha criado en casas de acogida tras la muerte de su madre tras darle a ella a luz, nunca conoció a su padre. Es en la actualidad una periodista que vive como una más entre la multitud de Caldwell, en Nueva York. Pero tras la irrupción de Edward en su vida ésta sufre un vuelco de 180 grados: la entrada en una vida en la oscuridad, la conversión en vampira y... una intensa y sensual relación con el líder de la Hermandad, pese a la inicial reticencia por parte de ambos. Bella teme a ese enorme desconocido, Edward no quiere vínculos ni lazos de ningún tipo, tan solo la ayudará a pasar la transición se dice, pues su sangre es poderosa, antigua y la más fuerte... pero los planes están hechos para romperse y el peligro les une en una ardiente y sensual relación que los vincula irremediablemente.

* * *

Esta historia es una adaptación. no me pertenece... Diganme si les gusta o no para subirla o retirarla... besotes y me cuentan en un rr que les parece


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Darius miró a su alrededor en el club, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de la multitud de personas semidesnudas que se contorsionaban en la pista de baile. Aquella noche, Screamer's estaba a rebosar, repleto de mujeres vestidas de cuero y hombres con aspecto de haber cometido varios crímenes violentos.

Darius y su acompañante encajaban a la perfección. Con la salvedad de que ellos eran asesinos de verdad. -¿Realmente piensas hacer eso? -le preguntó Emmet. Darius dirigió su mirada hacia él. Los ojos del otro vampiro se encontraron con los suyos.

-Sí. Así es.

Emmet bebió un sorbo de su whisky escocés. Una sonrisa lúgubre asomó a su rostro, dejando entrever, fugazmente, las puntas de sus colmillos.

-Estás loco, D.

-Tú deberías comprenderlo. Emmet inclinó su vaso con elegancia.

-Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos. Quieres arrastrar contigo a una chica inocente, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, para someterla a su transición en manos de alguien como Edward. Es una locura.

-Él no es malo..., a pesar de las apariencias. -Darius terminó su cerveza-. Y deberías mostrarle un poco de respeto.

-Lo respeto profundamente, pero no me parece buena idea.

-Lo necesito.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Una mujer con una minifalda diminuta, botas hasta los muslos y un top confeccionado con cadenas pasó junto a su mesa. Bajo las pestañas cargadas de rímel, sus ojos brillaron con un incitante destello, mientras se contoneaba como si sus caderas tuvieran una doble articulación.

Darius no prestó atención. No era sexo lo que tenía en mente esa noche.

-Es mi hija, Emm.

-Es una mestiza, D. Ya sabes lo que él piensa de los humanos. -Emmet movió la cabeza-. Mi tatarabuela lo era, no me ves precisamente alardeando de eso ante él.

Darius levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y señaló su botella vacía y el vaso de Emmet.

-No dejaré que muera otro de mis hijos, Y menos si hay una posibilidad de salvarla. De cualquier modo, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vaya a cambiar. Podría acabar viviendo una vida feliz, sin enterarse jamás de mi condición, no sería la primera vez que sucede. Tenía la esperanza de que su hija se librara de aquella experiencia. Porque si pasaba por la transición y sobrevivía convertida en vampiresa, la perseguirían para cazarla, como a todos ellos.

-Darius, si él se compromete a hacerlo, será porque está en deuda contigo. No porque lo desee.

-Lo convenceré.

-¿Y cómo piensas enfocar el problema? Puedes acercarte por las buenas a tu hija y decirle: «Oye, va sé que nunca me has visto, pero soy tu padre. Ah, ¿y sabes algo más? Has ganado el premio gordo en la lotería de la evolución: eres una vampiresa. ¡Vámonos a Disneylandia!

-En este momento te odio. Emmet se inclinó hacia delante; sus gruesos hombros se movieron bajo la chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Sabes que te apoyo, pero pienso que deberías reconsiderarlo. -Hubo una incómoda pausa-. Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de ello.

Darius le lanzó una fría mirada.

-¿Y crees que podrás regresar tranquilamente a tu casa después? Rose te clavaría una estaca en el corazón. , y te dejaría secar al sol, amigo mío.

Emmet hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Buen argumento.

-Y luego vendría a por mí. -Ambos machos se estremecieron-. Además... - Darius se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera les sirvió las bebidas. Esperó a que se marchara, aunque el rap sonaba estruendosamente a su alrededor, amortiguando cualquier conversación-. Además, son tiempos difíciles. Si algo me sucediera...

-Yo cuidaré de ella.

Darius dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. -Sé que lo harás.

-Pero Edward es mejor. -No había ni un atisbo de celos en su comentario. Sencillamente, era verdad.

-No hay otro como él.

-Gracias -a Dios -dijo Emmet, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los miembros de su Hermandad, un cerrado círculo de guerreros fuertemente unidos que intercambiaban información y luchaban juntos, eran de la misma opinión. Edward era un torrente de furia en asuntos de venganza, y cazaba a sus enemigos con una obsesión que rayaba en la demencia. Era el último de su estirpe, el único vampiro de sangre pura que quedaba sobre el planeta, y aunque su raza lo veneraba como a un rey, él despreciaba su condición.

Era casi trágico que él fuera la mejor opción de supervivencia que tenía la hija mestiza de Darius. La sangre de Edward, tan fuerte, tan pura, aumentaría sus probabilidades de superar la transición si ésta le causaba algún daño. Pero Emmet no se equivocaba. Era como entregarle una virgen a una bestia. De repente, la multitud se desplazó, amontonándose unos contra otros, dejando paso a alguien. O a algo.

-Maldición. Ahí viene -farfulló Emmet. Agarró su vaso y bebió de un trago hasta la última gota de su escocés- No te ofendas, pero me largo. No quiero participar en esta conversación.

Darius observó cómo aquella marea humana se dividía para apartarse del camino de una imponente sombra oscura que sobresalía por encima de todos ellos. El instinto de huir era un buen reflejo de supervivencia. Edward medía un metro noventa y cinco de puro terror vestido de cuero. Su cabello, largo y cobrizo, caía directamente desde un mechón en forma de M sobre la frente. Unas grandes gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, que nadie había visto jamás.

Sus hombros tenían el doble del tamaño que los de la mayoría de los machos. Con un rostro tan aristocrático como brutal, parecía el rey que en realidad era por derecho propio y el guerrero en que el destino lo había convertido. Y la oleada de peligro que le precedía era su mejor carta de presentación.

Cuando el gélido odio llegó hasta Darius, éste agarró su cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo. Realmente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

**/***/**

Bella Swan miró hacia arriba cuando su editor apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el escote de Bella. -¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez? -murmuró.

-Hola, Dick. ¿No deberías estar ya en casa con tu mujer y tus dos hijos?, agregó mentalmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Redactando un artículo para Tom-.

-¿Sabes? Hay otras formas de impresionarme. Sí, ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Has leído mi e-mail, Dick? Fui a la comisaría de policía esta tarde y hablé con José y Ricky. Me han asegurado que un traficante de armas se ha trasladado a esta ciudad. Han encontrado dos Mágnum manipuladas en manos de unos traficantes de drogas.

Dick estiró el brazo para darle una palmadita en el hombro, acariciándolo antes de retirar la mano.

-Tú sigue trabajando en las pequeñeces. Deja que los chicos grandes se preocupen de los crímenes violentos. No quisiéramos que le sucediera algo a esa cara tan bonita.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mirada se detenía en los labios de la chica. Esa rutina de mirarla fijamente duraba ya tres años, pensó ella, desde que había empezado a trabajar para él. Una bolsa de papel. Lo que necesitaba era una bolsa de papel para ponérsela sobre la cabeza cada vez que hablaba con él. Tal vez con la fotografía de la señora Dick pegada a ella. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -preguntó.

Sólo si cayera una lluvia de agujas y clavos, pedazo de simio.

-No, gracias. -Bella se giró hacia la pantalla de su ordenador con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta.

Al fin, se alejó, probablemente en dirección al bar del otro lado de la calle, en donde se reunían la mayoría de los reporteros antes de irse a su casa. Caldwell, Nueva York, no era precisamente un semillero de oportunidades para un periodista, pero a los «chicos grandes» de Dick les gustaba aparentar que llevaban una vida social muy agitada. Disfrutaban reuniéndose en el bar de Charlie a soñar con los días en que trabajaran en periódicos más grandes e importantes. La mayor parte de ellos eran como Dick: hombres de mediana edad, del montón, competentes, pero lo que hacían estaba lejos de ser extraordinario. Caldwell era lo suficientemente grande y estaba muy próxima a la ciudad de Nueva York para contar con suficientes crímenes violentos, redadas por drogas y prostitución que los mantuvieran ocupados. Pero el Caldwell Courier Journal no era el Times, y ninguno de ellos ganaría jamás un Pulitzer. Era algo deprimente.

Sí, bueno, mírate al espejo, pensó Bella. Ella era sólo una reportera de base. Ni siquiera había trabajado nunca en un periódico de tirada nacional. Así que, cuando tuviera cincuenta y tantos, o las cosas cambiaban mucho o tendría que trabajar para un periódico independiente redactando anuncios por palabras y vanagloriándose de sus días en el Caldwell Courier Journal.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de M&M que había estado guardando. Aquella maldita estaba vacía. De nuevo. Tal vez debiera irse a casa y comprar algo de comida china para llevar. Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la redacción, que era un espacio abierto dividido en cubículos por endebles tabiques grises, se encontró con el alijo de chocolatinas de su amigo Tony. Tony comía todo el tiempo. Para él no existía desayuno, comida y cena. Consumir era una proposición binaria. Si estaba despierto, tenía que llevarse algo a la boca, y para mantenerse aprovisionado, su mesa era un cofre del tesoro de perversiones con alto contenido en calorías.

Sacó el papel y saboreó con fricción la chocolatina mientras apagaba las luces y bajaba la escalera que conducía a la calle Trade. En el exterior, el calor de julio parecía comportarse como una barrera física entre ella y su apartamento. Doce manzanas completas de calor y humedad. Por fortuna, el restaurante chino estaba a medio camino de su casa y contaba con un excelente aire acondicionado. Con algo de suerte, estarían muy ocupados esa noche, y ella tendría oportunidad de esperar un rato en aquel ambiente fresco.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, abrió la tapa de su teléfono, pulsó la marcación rápida e hizo un pedido de carne con brécol. A medida que avanzaba, los lúgubres y conocidos lugares iban apareciendo ante ella. A lo largo de ese tramo de la calle Trade, sólo había bares, clubs de striptease y negocios de tatuajes. Los dos únicos restaurantes eran el chino y uno mexicano. El resto de los edificios, que habían sido utilizados como oficinas en los años veinte cuando el centro de la ciudad era una zona próspera, estaban vacíos. Conocía cada grieta de la acera; sabía de memoria la duración de los semáforos. Y los sonidos entremezclados que se oían a través de las puertas y ventanas abiertas tampoco le resultaban sorprendentes.

En el bar de McGrider sonaba música de blues; de la puerta de cristal del Zero Sum salían gemidos de techo; y las máquinas de karaoke estaban a todo volumen en Ruben's. La mayoría eran sitios dignos de confianza, pero había un par de ellos de los que prefería mantenerse alejada, sobre todo Screamer's, que tenía una clientela verdaderamente tenebrosa. Aquella era una puerta que nunca cruzaría a menos que tuviera una escolta policial.

Mientras calculaba la distancia hasta el restaurante chino, sintió una oleada de agotamiento. Dios, qué humedad. El aire estaba tan denso que le dio la impresión de que estaba respirando a través de agua. Tuvo la sensación de que aquel cansancio no era debido únicamente al tiempo. Durante las últimas semanas no había dormido muy bien, y sospechaba que se hallaba al borde de una depresión. Su empleo no la llevaba a ninguna parte, vivía en un lugar que le importaba un comino, tenía pocos amigos, no tenía amante y ninguna perspectiva romántica. Si pensaba en su futuro, se imaginaba diez años más tarde estancada en Caldwell con Dick y los chicos grandes, siempre inmersa en la misma rutina: levantarse, ir al trabajo, intentar hacer algo novedoso, fracasar y regresar a casa sola.

Tal vez necesitase un cambio. Irse de Caldwell y del Caldwell Courier Journal. Alejarse de aquella especie de familia electrónica conformada por su despertador, el teléfono de su escritorio y el televisor que mantenía alejados sus sueños mientras dormía.

No había nada que la retuviese en la ciudad salvo la costumbre. No había hablado con ninguno de sus padres adoptivos durante varios años, así que no la echarían de menos. Y los nuevos amigos que tenía estaban ocupados con sus propias familias.

Al escuchar un silbido lascivo detrás de ella, entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de trabajar cerca de una zona como aquélla. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro acosador. Luego llegaron los requiebros, y a continuación, como era de esperar, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba alejándose de los bares en dirección al largo tramo de edificios vacíos que había antes de los restaurantes. La noche era nublada y oscura, pero por lo menos había farolas y, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún coche.

-Me gusta tu cabello negro -dijo el más grande mientras adaptaba su paso al de ella-. ¿Te importa si lo toco?

Bella sabía que no podía detenerse. Parecían chicos de alguna fraternidad universitaria en vacaciones de verano, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además, el restaurante chino estaba a sólo cinco manzanas. De todos modos, buscó en su bolso su spray de pimienta. -¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? -preguntó de nuevo el mismo muchacho-. Mi coche no está lejos. En serio, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos montar todos.

Sonrió abiertamente e hizo un guiño a su amigo, como si con aquella charla melosa fuera a llevarla a la cama instantáneamente. El compinche se rió y la rodeó, su ralo cabello rubio saltaba a cada paso que daba.

-¡Sí, montémosla! -dijo el rubio. Maldición, ¿dónde estaba el spray? El grande estiró la mano, tocándole el cabello, y ella lo miró detenidamente. Con su polo y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, era realmente bien parecido. Un verdadero producto americano.

Cuando él le sonrió, ella aceleró el paso, concentrándose en el tenue brillo de neón del cartel del restaurante chino. Rezó para que pasara algún transeúnte, pero el calor había ahuyenta do a los peatones hacia los locales con aire acondicionado. No había nadie alrededor.

-¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? -preguntó el producto americano.

Su corazón empezó a latir con tuerza. Había olvidado el spray en el otro bolso.

-Voy a escoger un nombre para ti. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece «gatita»? El rubio soltó una risita. Ella tragó saliva y sacó su móvil, por si necesitaba llamar al 911. Conserva la calma. Mantén el control. Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría cuando entrara en el restaurante chino y se viera rodeada por la ráfaga de aire acondicionado. Quizá debía esperar y llamar un taxi, sólo para estar segura de llegar a casa sin que la molestaran.

-Vamos, gatita -susurró el producto americano-. Sé que te va a gustar.

Sólo tres manzanas más... En el instante en que bajó el bordillo de la acera para cruzar la calle Diez, él hombre la sujetó por la cintura. Sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire, y mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. Bella luchó como una posesa, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, y cuando acertó a propinarle un buen golpe en un ojo, logró zafarse. Intentó alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, taconeando con fuerza sobre el pavimento, mientras el aliento se agolpaba en su garganta. Un coche pasó por la calle Diez, y ella gritó en cuanto vio el destello de los faros.

Pero entonces el hombre la sujetó de nuevo.

-Vas a rogarme, perra- dijo a su oído, tapándole la boca con una mano. Le sacudió el cuello de un lado a otro, y la arrastró hacia una zona más oscura. Podía oler su sudor y la colonia de universitario que usaba, a medida que escuchaba las estridentes risotadas de su amigo.

Un callejón. La estaban llevando a un callejón. Sintió arcadas, la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Sacudió el cuerpo furiosamente, tratando de liberarse. El pánico le daba fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte.

La empujó detrás de un contenedor de basura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ésta le asestó otros cuantos codazos y puntapiés. -¡Maldita sea, sujétale los brazos!

Consiguió darle al rubio una buena patada en el mentón antes de que le agarrara las muñecas y las levantara por encima de su cabeza. -Vamos, perra, esto te va a gustar -gruñó el producto americano, tratando de introducir una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica.

Le colocó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio, manteniéndola inmóvil por la garganta. Tuvo que usar la otra mano para desgarrarle la blusa, y tan pronto le dejó la boca libre, empezó a gritar. La abofeteó con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y, un dolor punzante. -Si haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré la lengua. -Los ojos del hombre hervían de odio y lujuria mientras levantaba el encaje blanco del sujetador para dejar expuestos sus senos-. Diablos, creo que lo haré de todos modos.

-Oye, ¿son de verdad? -preguntó el rubio, como si ella fuera a responderle.

Su compañero le cogió uno de los pezones y dio un tirón. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. O quizás estaba perdiendo la vista porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El producto americano rió.

-Creo que son naturales. Pero podrás averiguarlo tú mismo cuando termine yo.

Al escuchar al rubio reír tontamente, algo en el interior de su cerebro entró en acción y se negó a dejar que aquello sucediera. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de forcejear y recurrir a su entrenamiento de defensa personal. Excepto por la agitada respiración, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y el producto americano tardó un minuto en notarlo.

-¿Quieres jugar por las buenas? -dijo, mirándola con suspicacia. -Ella asintió lentamente-. Bien. -Se inclinó, acercando la nariz a la suya. Bella luchó para no apartarse, asqueada por el fétido olor a cigarrillo rancio y cerveza-. Pero si gritas otra vez, te coso a puñaladas. ¿Entiendes? -Ella asintió de nuevo-. Suéltala.

El rubio le soltó las muñecas y se rió, moviéndose alrededor de ambos como si buscara el mejor ángulo para observar. Su compañero le acarició ásperamente la piel, y ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conservar la chocolatina de Tony en el estómago cuando sintió las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. Aunque le repugnaban aquellas manos oprimiendo sus senos, estiró la mano buscando su bragueta. Aún la sujetaba por el cuello, y ella tenía problemas para respirar, pero en el momento en que tocó sus genitales, él gimió, aflojando la presa.

Con un enérgico apretón, Bella le aferró los testículos, retorciéndolos tan fuerte como pudo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la nariz mientras él se derrumbaba. Un torrente de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo, y durante una décima de segundo deseó que el amigo la atacara en lugar de quedarse mirándola estúpidamente. -¡Bastardos! -les gritó.

Bella salió corriendo del callejón, sujetándose la blusa, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos. Sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que le costó trabajo introducir la llave en la cerradura. Y sólo cuando se encontró ante el espejo del baño se percató de que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

**/***/**

Jake Black levantó la vista cuando sonó la radio bajo el salpicadero de su coche patrulla sin distintivos. En un callejón no lejos de allí, un hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero vivo.

Jake miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las diez, lo que significaba que la diversión acababa de comenzar. Era un viernes por la noche de comienzos de julio, y los universitarios acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones y estaban ansiosos por competir en las Olimpiadas de la Estupidez. Imaginó que el sujeto había sido asaltado o que le habían dado una lección. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Jake tomó el auricular y dijo al operador que acudiría a la llamada, aunque era detective de homicidios, no patrullero. Estaba trabajando en dos casos en ese momento, un ahogado en el Río Hudson y una persona arrollada por un conductor que se había dado a la fuga, pero siempre había sitio para alguna cosa más. Cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera de su casa, mejor. Los platos sucios en el fregadero y las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama no iban a echarlo de menos.

Encendió la sirena y pisó el acelerador mientras pensaba: Veamos qué les ha pasado a los chicos del verano.


	3. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews y por las alertas... se les quiere!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A medida que atravesaba Scramer's, Edward esbozó una despectiva sonrisa mientras la multitud tropezaba entre sí para apartarse de su camino. De sus poros emanaba miedo y una curiosidad morbosa y lujuriosa. El vampiro inhaló el fétido olor.

Ganado. Todos ellos.

A pesar de llevar las gafas oscuras, sus ojos no pudieron soportar las tenues luces, y tuvo que cerrar los párpados. Su vista era tan mala que se encontraba mucho más cómodo en total oscuridad. Concentrándose en su oído, esquivó los cuerpos entre los compases de la música, aislando el arrastrar de pies, el susurro de palabras, el sonido de algún vaso estrellándose contra el suelo. Si tropezaba con algo, no le importaba. Daba igual de lo que se tratase: una silla, una mesa, un humano..., simplemente pasaba por encima de lo que fuese.

Notó la presencia de Darius claramente porque el suyo era el único cuerpo de aquel maldito sitio que no apestaba a pánico. Aunque el guerrero estuviese al límite esa noche.

Edward abrió los ojos cuando estuvo frente al otro vampiro. Darius era un bulto informe, su color oscuro y su ropa negra eran lo único que la vista de Edward conseguía apreciar.

-¿Adónde ha ido Emmet? -preguntó al sentir un efluvio de whisky escocés.

Edward se sentó en una silla. Miró fijamente al frente y observó a la multitud ocupando de nuevo el espacio que él había abierto entre ellos. Esperó.

Darius se distinguía por no andarse por las ramas y sabía que Edward no soportaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Si guardaba silencio, era porque algo ocurría.

Darius bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, luego respiró con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir, mi señor...

-Si quieres algo de mí, no empieces con eso -dijo Edward con voz cansina, advirtiendo que una camarera se les aproximaba. Pudo percibir unos pechos grandes y una franja de piel entre la ajustada blusa y la corta falda.

-¿Quieren algo de beber? -preguntó ella lentamente. Estuvo tentado de sugerir que se acostara sobre la mesa y le dejara beber de su yugular. La sangre humana no lo mantendría vivo mucho tiempo, pero con toda seguridad tendría mejor sabor que el alcohol aguado.

-Ahora no -dijo.

Su hermética sonrisa espoleó la ansiedad de ella causándole, al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de deseo. Él pudo notar ese aroma en los pulmones. No estoy interesado, pensó.

La camarera asintió, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente, con su corto cabello rubio formando un halo en la oscuridad alrededor de su rostro. Embelesada, parecía haber olvidado su propio nombre y su trabajo. Y qué molesto le resultaba aquello. Darius se revolvió impaciente.

-Eso es todo -murmuró-. Estamos bien.

Cuando la muchacha se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Edward escuchó a Darius aclararse la garganta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Eso va lo has dicho.

-Sí. Claro. Eh... nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-Así es.

-Hemos luchado juntos muchas veces. Hemos eliminado a montones de restrictores.

Edward asintió. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había protegido la raza contra la Sociedad Restrictiva durante generaciones. Estaban Darius, Emmet y los otros cuatro. Los hermanos eran superados en número por los restrictores, humanos sin alma que servían a un malvado amo, el Omega. Pero Edward, sus guerreros se las arreglaban para proteger a los suyos.

Darius carraspeó de nuevo. -Después de todos estos años...

-D, ve al grano. Reneesme me necesita para un pequeño asunto esta noche.

-¿Quieres utilizar mi casa otra vez? Sabes que no permito que nadie más se quede en ella. -Darius dejó escapar una risa incómoda-. Estoy seguro de que su hermano preferiría que no aparecieras por su casa.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, empujando la mesa con una bota para tener un poco más de espacio.

Le importaba un comino que el hermano de Reneesme fuera demasiado sensible y se sintiera ofendido por la vida que Edward llevaba. Alec era un esnob y un diletante cuya insensatez sobrepasaba todos los límites. Era totalmente incapaz de entender la clase de enemigos que tenía la raza y lo que costaba defender a sus miembros. Y sólo porque el muchacho se sentía ofendido, Edward no iba a jugar al caballero mientras asesinaban a civiles. Él tenía que estar en el campo de batalla con sus guerreros, no ocupando un trono. Alec podía irse a paseo. Aunque Reneesme no tenía por qué soportar la actitud de su hermano.

-Quizás acepte tu oferta.

-Bien.

-Ahora habla.

-Tengo una hija. Edward giró lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Quién es la madre?

-No la conoces. Y ella..., ella murió.

La pena de Darius se esparció a su alrededor con un acre olor a dolor antiguo que se superpuso al hedor a sudor humano, alcohol y sexo del club.

-¿Qué edad tiene? -exigió saber Edward. Empezaba a presentir hacia donde se encaminaba aquel asunto.

-Veinticinco.

Edward susurró una maldición.

-No me lo pidas a mí, Darius. No me pidas que lo haga.

-Tengo que pedírtelo. Mi señor, tu sangre es...

-Llámame así otra vez y tendré que cerrarte la boca. Para siempre.

-No lo entiendes. Ella es... Edward empezó a levantarse. La mano de Darius sujetó su antebrazo y lo soltó rápidamente.

-Es medio humana.

-Por Dios...

-Es posible que no sobreviva a la transición. Escucha, si tú la ayudas, por lo menos tendrá una oportunidad. Tu sangre es muy fuerte, aumentaría sus probabilidades de sobrevivir al cambio siendo una mestiza. No te estoy pidiendo que la tomes como shellan, ni que la protejas, porque, yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de... Por favor. Mis otros hijos han muerto. Ella es lo único que quedará de mí. Y yo... amé mucho a su madre.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Edward habría usado su frase favorita: Vete a la mierda. Por lo que a él concernía, sólo había dos buenas posturas para un humano. Una hembra, sobre su espalda. Y un macho, boca abajo y sin respirar.

Pero Darius era casi un amigo. O lo habría sido, si Edward le hubiera permitido acercársele.

Cuando se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El odio lo embargaba concentrándose en el centro de su pecho. Se despreció a sí mismo por marcharse de allí, pero simplemente no era la clase de macho que ayudara a cualquier pobre mestizo a soportar un momento tan doloroso y peligroso. La cortesía y la piedad no eran palabras que formasen parte de su vocabulario.

-No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera por ti.

La angustia de Darius lo golpeó como una gran oleada, y Edward se tambaleó ante la fuerza de semejante emoción. Entonces, apretó el hombro del vampiro.

-Si en verdad la amas, hazle un favor: pídeselo a otro. Edward se dio la vuelta y salió del local. De camino a la puerta borró la imagen de sí mismo de la corteza cerebral de todos los humanos que había en el lugar. Los más fuertes pensarían que lo habían soñado. Los débiles ni siquiera lo recordarían.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió a un rincón oscuro detrás de Scramer's para poder des materializarse. Pasó junto a una mujer que le hacía una mamada a un sujeto entre las sombras. A escasos metros, un vagabundo borracho dormitaba en el suelo y, un traficante de drogas discutía por el móvil el precio del crack. Edward supo de inmediato que lo seguían y quién era. El dulce olor a talco para bebés lo delataba sin remedio.

Sonrió ampliamente, abrió su chaqueta de cuero y sacó uno de sus hira shuriken. La estrella arrojadiza de acero inoxidable se acomodaba perfectamente a la palma de su mano. Casi cien gramos de muerte preparados para salir volando. Con el arma en la mano, Edward no alteró el paso, aunque su deseo era ocultarse rápidamente en la oscuridad. Estaba ansioso por pelear después de dejar plantado a Darius, y aquel miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva había llegado en el momento justo. Matar a un humano sin alma era precisamente lo que necesitaba para mitigar su malestar.

A medida que atraía al restrictor a la densa oscuridad, el cuerpo de Edward se iba preparando para la lucha, su corazón latía pausadamente, los músculos de sus brazos y muslos se contrajeron. Percibió el ruido de un arma siendo amartillada y calculó la dirección del proyectil. Apuntaba a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo en el momento en que la bala salía del cañón. Se agachó y lanzó la estrella, que con un destello plateado comenzó a trazar un arco mortífero. Acertó al restrictor exactamente en el cuello, cercenándole la garganta antes de continuar su camino hacia la oscuridad. La pistola cayó al suelo, chocando ruidosamente contra el pavimento.

El restrictor se sujetó el cuello con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas. Edward se aproximó a él, le revisó los bolsillos y se guardó la cartera y el teléfono que llevaba. Luego sacó un largo cuchillo negro de una funda que llevaba en el pecho. Sentía que la lucha no hubiera durado más, pero a juzgar por el cabello oscuro y rizado y el ataque relativamente torpe, se trataba de un novato. Con un rápido empujón, puso al restrictor boca arriba, arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empuñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne, atravesó el hueso y llegó hasta el negro vacío donde había estado el corazón.

Con un sonido apagado, el restrictor se desintegró en un destello de luz. Edward limpió la hoja en sus pantalones de cuero, la deslizó dentro de la funda y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido, se desmaterializó.

Darius bebió una tercera cerveza. Una pareja de fanáticos del estilo gótico se aproximó a él, buscando una oportunidad de ayudarlo a olvidar sus problemas. Él rechazó la invitación.

Salió del bar y se encaminó hacia su BMW 6501 aparcado en el callejón de detrás del club. Como cualquier vampiro que se precie, él podía des materializarse a voluntad y atravesar grandes distancias, pero era un truco difícil de ejecutar si se cargaba con algo pesado. Y no era algo que uno quisiera hacer en público. Además, un coche elegante siempre era digno de admiración.

Subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta. Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, manchando el parabrisas como gruesas lágrimas. No había agotado sus opciones. La charla sobre el hermano de Reneesme lo había dejado pensativo. Alec era un médico totalmente entregado a la raza. Quizás él pudiera ayudarle. Ciertamente, valía la pena intentarlo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Darius introdujo la llave en el contacto y la hizo girar. El encendido hizo un sonido ronco. Giró la llave de nuevo, y en el instante en que escuchó un rítmico tictac, tuvo una terrible premonición. La bomba, que había sido acoplada al chasis del coche y conectada al sistema eléctrico, explotó.

Mientras su cuerpo ardía con un estallido de calor blanco, su último pensamiento fue para la hija que aún no lo conocía. Y que ya nunca lo haría.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chilas!** por ser finde largo voy a poner doble cap!..

Besos y me cuentan en un rr que les parece

XOXO

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bella estuvo bajo la ducha cuarenta y cinco minutos, utilizo medio bote de gel, y casi derritió el barato papel pintado de las paredes del baño debido al intenso calor del agua. Se secó, se puso una bata e intentó no mirarse otra vez al espejo. Su labio tenía un feo aspecto.

Salió a la única habitación que poseía su pequeño apartamento. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado hacía un par de semanas, y el ambiente de la estancia era tan sofocante como el del baño. Miró hacia las dos ventanas y la puerta corredera que conducía a un desangelado patio trasero. Tuvo el impulso de abrirlas todas; sin embargo, se limitó a revisar los cierres.

Aunque sus nervios estaban destrozados, al menos su cuerpo estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Su apetito había vuelto en busca de venganza, como si estuviera molesto por no haber cenado, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Incluso las sobras de pollo de hacía cuatro noches parecían apetitosas, pero cuando rompió el papel de aluminio, percibió un efluvio de calcetines húmedos. Arrojó a la basura todo el paquete y colocó un recipiente de comida congelada en el microondas. Comió los macarrones con queso de pie, sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja de plástico en la mano con un guante de cocina. No fue suficiente, así que tuvo que prepararse otra ración.

La idea de engordar diez kilos en una sola noche era tremendamente atrayente; vaya si lo era. No podía hacer nada con el aspecto de su rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que su misógino atacante neandertal prefería a sus víctimas delgadas y atléticas.

Parpadeó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su propio rostro. Dios, aún podía sentir sus manos, ásperas y desagradables, manoseándole los pechos.

Tenía que denunciarlo. Se acercaría a la comisaría. Aunque no quería salir del apartamento. Por lo menos hasta que amaneciera. Se dirigió hasta el futón que usaba como sofá y cama y se colocó en posición fetal. Su estómago tenía dificultades para digerir los macarrones con queso y una oleada de náusea seguida por una sucesión de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Un suave maullido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Hola, Boo -dijo, chasqueando los dedos con desgana. El pobre animal había huido despavorido cuando ella había entrado como una tromba por la puerta rasgándose la ropa y arrojándola por toda la habitación.

Maullando nuevamente, el gato negro se aproximó. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían preocupados mientras saltaba con elegancia hacia su regazo. -Lamento todo este drama -murmuró ella, haciéndole sitio.

El animal frotó la cabeza contra su hombro, ronroneando. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, apenas pesaba. No supo el tiempo que permaneció allí sentada acariciando su suave pelaje, pero cuando el teléfono sonó, tuvo un sobresalto. Mientras trataba de alcanzar el auricular, se las arregló para seguir acariciando a su mascota. Los años de convivencia habían conseguido que su coordinación gato/teléfono rozara niveles de perfección.

-¿Hola? -dijo, pensando en que era más de medianoche, lo que descartaba a los vendedores telefónicos y sugería algún asunto de trabajo o algún psicópata ansioso.

-Hola, señorita B. Ponte tus zapatillas de baile. El coche de un individuo ha saltado por los aires al lado de Screamer's. Él estaba dentro. Bella cerró los ojos y quiso sollozar. José de la Cruz era uno de los detectives de la policía de la ciudad, pero también un gran amigo.

Aunque tenía que decir que le sucedía lo mismo con la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que llevaban uniforme azul. Como pasaba tanto tiempo en la comisaría, había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien, pero José era uno de sus favoritos.

-Hola, ¿estás ahí?

Cuéntale lo que ha sucedido. Abre la boca. La vergüenza y el horror de lo ocurrido le oprimían las cuerdas vocales.

-Aquí estoy, José. -Se apartó el oscuro cabello de la cara y carraspeó-. No podré ir esta noche.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo has dejado pasar una buena información? -Rió alegremente-. Ah, pero tómatelo con calma. El Duro lleva el caso.

El Duro era el detective de homicidios Jacob Black, más conocido como Jake. O simplemente señor.

-En serio, no puedo... ir ahí esta noche.

-¿Estás ocupada con alguien? -La curiosidad hizo que la voz fuera apremiante. José estaba felizmente casado, pero ella sabía que en la comisaría todos especulaban a su costa. ¿Una mujer con un cuerpazo como el suyo sin un hombre? Algo tenía que ocurrir-. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo estás?

-Por Dios, no. No.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el sexto sentido de policía de su amigo se pusiera alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy- bien. Un poco cansada. Iré a la comisaría mañana.

Presentaría la denuncia entonces. Al día siguiente se sentiría lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar lo que había pasado sin derrumbarse.

-¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?

-No, pero te lo agradezco. Estoy bien, de verdad. Colgó el auricular.

Quince minutos después se había puesto un par de vaqueros recién lavados y una amplia camisa que ocultaba sus espléndidas curvas. Llamó a un taxi, pero antes de salir hurgó en el armario hasta encontrar su otro bolso. Cogió el spray de pimienta y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano mientras se dirigía a la calle. En el trayecto entre su casa y el lugar donde había estallado la bomba, recuperaría la voz y se lo contaría todo a José. Por mucho que detestara la idea de recordar la agresión, no iba a permitir que aquel imbécil siguiera libre haciéndole lo mismo a otra persona. Y aunque nunca lo atrapasen, al menos habría hecho todo lo posible para tratar de capturarlo.

**/***/**

Edward se materializó en el salón de la casa de Darius. Maldición, ya había olvidado lo bien que vivía el vampiro. Aunque D era un guerrero, se comportaba como un aristócrata, y a decir verdad, tenía una cierta lógica. Su vida había empezado como un princeps de alta alcurnia, y todavía conservaba el gusto por el buen vivir. Su mansión del siglo XIX estaba bien cuidada, llena de antigüedades y obras de arte. También era tan segura como la cámara acorazada de un banco. Pero las paredes amarillo claro del salón hirieron sus ojos.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, mi señor.

Fritz, el mayordomo, apareció desde el vestíbulo e hizo una profunda reverencia mientras apagaba las luces para aliviar los ojos de Edward. Como siempre, el viejo macho iba vestido con librea negra. Había estado con Darius alrededor de cien años, y era un doggen, lo que significaba que podía salir a la luz del día pero envejecía más rápido que los vampiros. Su subespecie había servido a los aristócratas y guerreros durante muchos milenios.

-¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo, mi señor? Edward negó con la cabeza. No si podía evitarlo.

-Unas horas.

-Su habitación está preparada. Si me necesita, señor, aquí estaré.

Fritz se inclinó de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás para salir de la habitación, cerrando las puertas dobles tras él.

Edward se dirigió hacia un retrato de más de dos metros de altura del que le habían dicho que había sido un rey francés. Colocó sus manos sobre el lado derecho del pesado marco dorado. El lienzo giró sobre su eje para revelar un oscuro pasillo de piedra iluminado con lámparas de gas.

Al entrar, bajó por unas escaleras hasta las profundidades de la tierra. Al final de los escalones había dos puertas. Una iba a los suntuosos aposentos de Darius, la otra se abrió a lo que Edward consideraba un sustituto de su hogar. La mayoría de los días dormía en un almacén de Nueva York, en una habitación interior hecha de acero con un sistema de seguridad muy similar al de Fort Knox.

Pero él nunca invitaría allí a Nessie. Ni a ninguno de los hermanos. Su privacidad era demasiado valiosa. Cuando entró, las lámparas sujetas a las paredes se encendieron por toda la habitación a voluntad suya. Su resplandor dorado alumbraba sólo tenuemente el camino en la oscuridad. Como deferencia a la escasa visión de Edward, Darius había pintado de negro los muros y el techo de seis metros de altura. En una esquina, destacaba una enorme cama con sábanas de satén negro y un montón de almohadas. Al otro lado, había un sillón de cuero, un televisor de pantalla grande y una puerta que daba a un baño de mármol negro. También había un armario lleno de armas y ropa.

Por alguna razón, Darius siempre insistía en que se quedara en la mansión. Era un maldito misterio. No se trataba de que lo defendiera, porque Darius podía protegerse a sí mismo. Y la idea de que un vampiro como D sufriera de soledad era absurda. Edward percibió a Nessie antes de que entrara en la habitación. El aroma del océano, una limpia brisa, la precedía. Terminemos con esto de una vez, pensó. Estaba ansioso por regresar a las calles. Sólo había saboreado un bocado de batalla, y esa noche quería atiborrarse.

Se dio la vuelta. Mientras Nessie inclinaba su menudo cuerpo hacia él, sintió devoción e inquietud flotando en el aire alrededor de la hembra. -Mi señor-dijo ella.

Por lo poco que podía ver, llevaba puesta una prenda ligera de gasa blanca, y su largo cabello caoba le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Sabía que se había vestido para complacerlo, y deseó en lo más íntimo de su ser que no se hubiera esforzado tanto.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la funda donde llevaba sus dagas. Malditos fuesen sus padres. ¿Por qué le habían dado una hembra como ella? Tan... frágil. Aunque, pensándolo bien, considerando el estado en que se encontraba antes de su transición, quizás temieron que otra más fuerte pudiera causarle daño.

Edward flexionó los brazos, sus bíceps mostraron su grosor, uno de sus hombros crujió debido al esfuerzo. Si pudieran verlo ahora. Su escuálido cuerpo se había transformado en el de un frío asesino. Tal vez sea mejor que estén muertos, pensó. No habrían aprobado en lo que se había convertido ahora.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ellos hubieran vivido hasta una edad avanzada, él habría sido diferente. Nessie cambió de sitio nerviosamente.

-Lamento molestarte. Pero no puedo esperar más. Edward se dirigió al baño.

-Me necesitas, y yo acudo.

Abrió el grifo y se subió las mangas de su camisa negra. Con el vapor elevándose, se lavó la suciedad, el sudor y- la muerte de sus manos. Luego frotó la pastilla de jabón por los brazos, cubriendo de espuma los tatuajes rituales que adornaban sus antebrazos. Se enjuagó, se secó y caminó hasta el sillón. Se sentó y esperó, rechinando los dientes.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían hecho aquello? Siglos. Pero Nessie siempre necesitaba algún tiempo para poder aproximársele. Si hubiera sido otra, su paciencia se habría agotado de inmediato, pero con ella era un poco más tolerante.

La verdad era que sentía pena por ella porque la habían forzado a ser su shellan. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que la liberaba de su compromiso para que encontrara un verdadero compañero, uno que no solamente matara todo lo que le amenazara, sino que también la amara.

Lo extraño era que Nessie no quería dejarlo, por muy frágil que fuera. Él imaginaba que ella probablemente temía que ninguna otra hembra querría estar con él, que ninguna alimentaría a la bestia cuando lo necesitara y su raza perdería su estirpe más poderosa. Su rey. Su líder, que carecía de la voluntad de liderar. Sí, era un maldito inconveniente. Permanecía alejado de ella a menos que necesitara alimentarse, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia debido a su linaje.

La hembra nunca sabía dónde estaba él, o qué estaba haciendo. Pasaba los largos días sola en la casa de su hermano, sacrificando su vida para mantener vivo al último vampiro de sangre pura, el único que no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo.

Francamente, no entendía cómo soportaba eso... ni cómo lo soportaba a él. De repente, sintió ganas de maldecir. Aquella noche parecía ser muy apropiada para alimentar su ego. Primero Darius y ahora ella. Los ojos de Edward la siguieron mientras ella se movía por la habitación, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, acercándosele. Se obligó a relajarse, a estabilizar su respiración, a inmovilizar su cuerpo. Aquella era la peor parte del proceso. Le daba pánico no tener libertad de movimientos, y sabía que cuando ella empezara a alimentarse, la sofocante sensación empeoraría.

-¿Has estado ocupado, mi señor? -dijo suavemente. Él asintió, pensando que si tenía suerte, iba a estar más ocupado antes del amanecer. Nessie finalmente se irguió frente a él, y el vampiro pudo sentir su hambre prevaleciendo sobre su inquietud. También sintió su deseo. Ella lo quería, pero él bloqueó ese sentimiento de la hembra.

Bajo ningún concepto tendría relaciones sexuales con ella. No podía imaginar someter a Nessie a las cosas que había hecho con otros cuerpos femeninos. Y él nunca la había querido de esa manera. Ni siquiera al principio.

-Ven aquí-dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Y dejo caer el antebrazo sobre el muslo, con la muñeca hacia arriba-. Estás hambrienta. No deberías esperar tanto para llamarme.

Nessie descendió hasta el suelo cerca de sus rodillas, su vestido se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pies. Él sintió la tibieza de los dedos sobre su piel mientras ella recorría sus tatuajes con las manos, acariciando los negros caracteres que detallaban su linaje en el antiguo idioma. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para captar los movimientos de su boca abriéndose, sus colmillos destellaron antes de hundirlos en la vena.

Edward cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella bebía. El pánico lo inundó rápida y fuertemente. Dobló el brazo libre alrededor del borde del sillón, tensionando los músculos al tiempo que aferraba la esquina para mantener el cuerpo en su lugar. Calma, necesitaba conservar la calma. Pronto terminaría, y entonces sería libre.

Cuando Nessie levantó la cabeza diez minutos después, él se irguió de un salto y aplacó la ansiedad caminando, sintiendo un alivio enfermizo porque no podía moverse. En cuanto se sosegó, se acercó a la hembra. Estaba saciada, absorbiendo la fuerza que la embargaba a medida que su sangre se mezclaba. A él no le agradó verla en el suelo, de modo que la levantó, y estaba pensando en llamar a Fritz para que la llevara a la casa de su hermano, cuando unos rítmicos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Edward se volvió a mirar al otro lado de la habitación, la trasladó a la cama y allí la recostó.

-Gracias, mi señor -murmuró ella-. Volveré, a casa por mis propios medios. Él hizo una pausa, y luego colocó una sábana sobre las piernas de la vampiresa antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

Fritz estaba muy agitado por algo. Edward salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios podía justificar tal interrupción, cuando el olor del mayordomo impregnó su irritación.

Supo, sin preguntar, que la muerte había hecho otra visita. Y Darius había desaparecido.

-Señor...

-¿Cómo ha sido? -gruñó. Ya se ocuparía del dolor más tarde. Primero necesitaba detalles.

-Ah, el coche... -Estaba claro que el mayordomo tenía problemas para conservar la calma, y su voz era tan débil y quebradiza como su viejo cuerpo-. Una bomba, no señor. El coche... Al salir del club. Emmet ha llamado. Lo vio todo. Edward pensó en el restrictor que había eliminado. Deseó saber si había sido él quien había perpetrado el atentado. Aquellos bastardos ya no tenían honor. Por lo menos sus precursores, desde hacía siglos, habían luchado como guerreros. Esta nueva raza estaba compuesta por cobardes que se escondían detrás de la tecnología.

-Llama a la Hermandad-vociferó-. Diles que vengan de inmediato.

-Sí, por supuesto. Señor... Darius me pidió que le diera esto -el mayordomo extendió algo-, si usted no estaba con él cuando muriera. Edward cogió el sobre y regresó al aposento, sin poder ofrecer compasión alguna ni a Fritz ni a nadie. Nessie se había marchado, lo cual era bueno para ella.

Metió la última carta de Darius en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero. Y dio rienda suelta a su ira. Las lámparas explotaron y cayeron hechas añicos mientras un torbellino de ferocidad giraba a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más oscuro, hasta que el mobiliario se elevó del suelo trazando círculos alrededor del vampiro. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando el taxi dejó a Bella frente a Scramer's, la escena del crimen se encontraba en plena actividad. Destellos de luces azules y blancas salían de los coches patrulla que bloqueaban el acceso al callejón. El cuadrado vehículo blindado de los artificieros va había llegado. El lugar estaba atestado de agentes tanto de uniforme como vestidos de civil. Y la habitual multitud de curiosos ebrios, se había adueñado de la periferia del escenario fumando y charlando. En todos los años que llevaba como reportera, había descubierto que un homicidio era un acontecimiento social en Caldwell. Evidentemente Para todos menos para el hombre o mujer que había muerto. Para la víctima, imaginaba, la muerte era un asunto bastante solitario, aunque hubiese visto frente a frente la cara de su asesino. Algunos puentes hay que cruzarlos solos, sin importar quién nos empuje por el borde.

Bella se cubrió la boca con la manga. El olor a metal quemado, un punzante hedor químico, invadió su nariz.

-¡Oye, Bella! -Uno de los agentes le hizo señas-. Si quieres acercarte más, entra a Screamer's y sal por la puerta trasera. Hay un corredor...

-De hecho, he venido a ver a José. ¿Está por aquí? El agente estiró el cuello, buscando entre la multitud. -Estaba aquí hace un minuto. Tal vez haya vuelto a la comisaría. ¡Ricky! ¿Has visto a José?

Jake Black se paró frente a ella, silenciando al otro policía con una sombría mirada.

-Vaya sorpresa.

Bella dio un paso atrás. El Duro era un buen espécimen de hombre. Cuerpo grande, voz grave, presencia arrolladora. Suponía que muchas mujeres se sentirían atraídas por él, porque no podía negar que era bien parecido, de una manera tosca, ruda. Pero Bella nunca había sentido saltar una chispa. No es que los hombres no le hicieran sentir nada, pero aquel hombre, en concreto, no le interesaba.

-Y bien, Swan, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Se llevó un trozo de chicle a la boca y arrugó el papel formando una bolita. Su mandíbula se puso a trabajar como si estuviera frustrado; no masticaba, machacaba.

-Estoy aquí por José. No por el crimen.

-Claro que sí. -Entrecerró los ojos. Con sus cejas de color castaño y sus ojos profundos, parecía siempre un poco enfadado, pero, bruscamente, su expresión empeoró-. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

-En realidad necesito ver a José...

EI le sujeto el brazo con un fuerte apretón.

-Sólo ven aquí. -Jake la llevó a un rincón aislado del callejón, lejos del bullicio-. ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la cara?

Ella alzó la mano y se cubrió el labio herido. Todavía debía de estar conmocionada, porque se había olvidado de todo.

-Repetiré la pregunta -dijo-. ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

-Yo, eh... -La garganta se le cerró-. Estaba... -No iba a llorar. No delante del Duro-. Necesito ver a, José.

-No está aquí, así que no podrás contar con él. Ahora habla.

Jake le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados, como si presintiera que podía salir corriendo. Él medía sólo unos pocos centímetros más que ella, pero la retenía con 30 kilos de músculo por lo menos.

El miedo se instaló en su pecho corno si quisiera perforarla, pero ya estaba harta de ser maltratada físicamente esa noche.

-Retírate, Black - Colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho del hombre y empujó. El se movió un poco.

-Bella, dime...

-Si no me sueltas... -su mirada sostuvo la de él-, voy a publicar un artículo sobre tus técnicas de interrogatorio. Ya sabes, las que necesitan rayos X y escayola cuando has terminado.

Los ojos de Black se entrecerraron de nuevo. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Está bien. -La dejó y regresó a la escena del crimen. Bella apoyó la espalda contra el edificio, y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de reunir fuerzas, y vio algo metálico. Dobló las rodillas y se inclinó. Era una estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales.

-¡Oye, Ricky! -llamó. El policía se acercó, y ella señaló al suelo-. Pruebas.

Le dejó hacer su trabajo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la calle Trade para coger un taxi. Simplemente, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Al día siguiente presentaría una denuncia oficial con José. A primera hora de la mañana.

**/***/**

Cuando Edward reapareció en el salón, había recuperado el control. Sus armas estaban en sus respectivas fundas y su chaqueta pesaba en la mano, llena de las estrellas arrojadizas y cuchillos que le gustaba utilizar.

Emmet fue el primero de la Hermandad en llegar. Tenía los ojos encendidos, el dolor y la venganza hacían que el azul oscuro brillara de manera tan vívida que incluso Edward pudo captar el destello de color. Mientras Emm se recostaba contra una de las paredes amarillas de Darius, Seth entró en la habitación. La perilla que se había dejado crecer hacía poco y daba un aspecto más siniestro de lo habitual, aunque era el tatuaje alrededor de su ojo izquierdo lo que realmente lo situaba en el campo de lo terrorífico. Esa noche tenía bien calada la gorra de los Red Sox y las complejas marcas de las sienes casi no se veían. Como siempre, su guante negro de conductor, que usaba para que su mano izquierda no entrara en contacto con nadie inadvertidamente, estaba en su lugar.

Lo cual era algo bueno. Un maldito servicio público. Le siguió Carlisle. Había suavizado su actitud arrogante como deferencia al motivo de la convocatoria de aquella reunión. Carlisle era un macho muy alto, enorme, poderoso, más fuerte que el resto de los guerreros. También era una leyenda sexual en el mundo de los vampiros, apuesto como un galán de cine y con un vigor capaz de rivalizar con un rebaño de sementales. Las hembras, tanto vampiresas como humanas, pisotearían a sus propias crías para llegar a él.

Por lo menos hasta que vislumbraran su lado oscuro. Cuando la bestia de Carlisle salía a la superficie, todos, hermanos incluidos, buscaban refugio y empezaban a rezar.

Jasper era el último. Su cojera resultaba casi imperceptible. Su pierna ortopédica había sido reemplazada hacía poco, y ahora estaba compuesta por una aleación de titanio y carbono de última tecnología. La combinación de barras, articulaciones y pernos estaba atornillada a la base del muslo derecho. Con su fantástica melena de cabellos multicolores, Jasper hubiera debido estar acompañado de actrices y modelos, pero se había mantenido fiel a su voto de castidad. Sólo había sitio para un único amor en su vida, Y éste lo había estado matando lentamente durante años.

-¿Dónde está tu gemelo? -preguntó Edward. -Z está de camino.

El que Zsadist llegara el último no era ninguna sorpresa. Z era un gigantesco y violento peligro para el mundo. Un maldito bastardo que blasfemaba a todas horas y que llevaba el odio, especialmente hacia las hembras, a nuevos niveles. Por fortuna, entre su cara cubierta de cicatrices y, su cabello cortado al rape, tenía un aspecto tan aterrador como realmente era, de modo que la gente solía apartarse de su camino.

Raptado de su familia cuando era un niño, había acabado como esclavo de sangre, y el maltrato a manos de su ama había sido brutal en todos los sentidos. A Jasper le había lleva do casi un siglo encontrar a su gemelo, y Z había sido torturado hasta el punto de que fue dado por muerto antes de ser rescatado. Una caída en el salado océano había grabado las heridas en la piel de Zsadist, y además del laberinto de cicatrices, aún exhibía los tatuajes de esclavo, así como varios piercings que él mismo había añadido, sólo porque le gustaba la sensación de dolor.

Con toda certeza, Z era el más peligroso de los miembros de la Hermandad. Después de lo que había soportado, no le importaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Incluso Edward protegía su espalda en presencia de aquel guerrero. Sí, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un grupo diabólico. Lo único que se interponía entre la población de vampiros civiles y los restrictores.

Cruzando los brazos, Edward paseó la mirada por la habitación, observando a cada uno de los guerreros, pensando en sus fuerzas, pero también en sus maldiciones.

Con la muerte de Darius, recordó que, aunque sus guerreros estaban propinando duros golpes a las legiones de asesinos de la Sociedad, había muy pocos hermanos luchando contra una inagotable y autogeneradora reserva de restrictores.

Porque Dios era testigo de que había muchos humanos con interés y aptitudes para el asesinato. La balanza simplemente no se inclinaba a favor de la raza. Él no podía eludir el hecho de que los vampiros no vivían eternamente, que los hermanos podían ser asesinados y que el equilibrio podía romperse en un instante a favor de sus enemigos.

Demonios, el cambio va había comenzado. Desde que el Omega había creado la Sociedad Restrictiva hacía una eternidad, el número de vampiros había disminuido de tal manera que sólo quedaban unos cuantos enclaves de población. Su especie rozaba la extinción. Aunque los hermanos fueran mortalmente buenos en lo que hacían.

Si Edward hubiera sido otra clase de rey, como su padre, que deseaba ser el adorado y reverenciado por parte de las familias de la especie, quizás el futuro hubiera sido más prometedor. Pero él no era como su padre. Edward era un luchador, no un líder, y se desenvolvía mejor con una daga en la mano que sentado, siendo objeto de adoración.

Se concentró de nuevo en los hermanos. Cuando los guerreros le devolvieron la mirada, se notaba que esperaban sus instrucciones. Y aquella consideración lo puso nervioso.

-Me he tomado la muerte de Darius como un ataque personal -dijo.

Hubo un sordo gruñido de aprobación entre sus compañeros. Edward sacó la cartera y el móvil del miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva que había matado.

-Esto lo llevaba un restrictor que ha tropezado conmigo esta misma noche detrás de Screamer's. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

Los lanzó al aire. Jasper atrapó ambos objetos y pasó el teléfono a Seth. Edward empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Tenemos que salir de cacería de nuevo.

-Tienes toda la razón -gruñó Carlisle. Hubo un movimiento metálico y luego el sonido de un cuchillo al clavarse en una mesa-. Tenemos que atraparlos donde entrenan, donde viven.

Lo cual significaba que los hermanos tendrían que hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Los miembros de la Sociedad Restrictiva no eran estúpidos. Cambiaban su centro de operaciones con regularidad, trasladando constantemente sus instalaciones de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de un lugar a otro. Por este motivo, los guerreros vampiros consideraban que era más eficaz actuar como señuelos y luchar contra todo aquel que acudiera a atacarlos.

Ocasionalmente, la Hermandad había realizado algunas incursiones, matando a docenas de restrictores en una sola noche. Pero esa clase de táctica ofensiva era rara. Los ataques a gran escala eran eficaces, pero también llevaban aparejadas algunas dificultades. Los grandes combates atraían a la policía, y tratar de pasar inadvertidos era vital para todos.

-Aquí hay un permiso de conducir -murmuró Jasper-. Investigaré la dirección. Es local.

-¿Qué nombre figura? -preguntó Edward.

-Robert Strauss.

Seth soltó una maldición mientras examinaba el teléfono.

-Aquí no hay mucho. Sólo alguna cosa en la memoria de llamadas, unas marcaciones automáticas. Averiguaré en el ordenador quién ha llamado y qué números se marcaron.

Edward rechinó los dientes. La impaciencia y la ira eran un cóctel difícil de digerir.

-No necesito decirte que trabajes lo más rápido posible. No hay manera de saber si el restrictor que he eliminado esta noche ha sido el autor de la muerte de Darius, así que pienso que tenemos que limpiar completamente toda la zona. Hay que matarlos a todos, sin importarnos los problemas que pueda plantearnos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Zsadist entró en la casa.

Edward lo miró sardónico.

-Gracias por venir, Z. ¿Has estado muy ocupado con las hembras?

-¿Qué tal si me dejaras en paz?

Zsadist se dirigió a un rincón y permaneció alejado del resto.

-¿Dónde vas a estar tú, mi señor?-preguntó Emmet suavemente.

El bueno de Emm. Siempre tratando de mantener la paz, ya fuera cambiando de tema, interviniendo directamente o, simplemente, por la fuerza.

-Aquí. Permaneceré aquí. Si el restrictor que mató a Darius está vivo e interesado en jugar un poco más, quiero estar disponible y fácil de encontrar.

Cuando los guerreros se fueron, Edward se puso la chaqueta. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía no había abierto el sobre de Darius, y lo sacó del bolsillo. Había una franja de tinta escrita en él. Edward imaginó que se trataba de su nombre. Abrió la solapa. Mientras sacaba una hoja de papel color crema, una fotografía cayó revoloteando al suelo. La recogió y tuvo la vaga impresión de que la imagen poseía un cabello largo y negro. Una hembra.

Edward miró fijamente el papel. Era una caligrafía continua, un garabateo ininteligible y borroso que no tenía esperanza de descifrar, por mucho que entornara los ojos.

-¡Fritz! -llamó.

El mayordomo llegó corriendo. -Lee esto.

Fritz tomó la hoja y dobló la cabeza. Leyó en silencio.

-¡En voz alta! - rugió Edward.

-Oh. Mil perdones, amo. -Fritz se aclaró la garganta. Si no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, Emmet te proporcionará todos los detalles. Avenida Redd, número 11 88, apartamento 1-B. Su nombre es Isabella Swan. Posdata: La casa y Fritz son tuyos si ella no sobrevive a la edad adulta. Lamento que el final haya llegado tan pronto D.

-Hijo de perra-murmuró Edward.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bella se había puesto su atuendo nocturno, consistente en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, y estaba abriendo el futón cuando Boo empezó a maullar en la puerta corredera de cristal. El gato daba vueltas en un estrecho círculo, con los ojos fijos en algo que había en el exterior.

-¿Quieres pelear otra vez con el minino de la señora Gio? Ya lo hemos hecho una vez y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ¿recuerdas?

Unos golpes en la puerta principal le hicieron girar la cabeza con un sobresalto. Se dirigió allí y acercó un ojo a la mirilla. Cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. Los golpes volvieron a oírse.

-Sé que estás ahí -dijo el Duro-. Y no pienso marcharme.

Bella descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de golpe. Antes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera al diablo, pasó a su lado y entró. Boo arqueó el lomo y siseó.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, pantera negra. -El vozarrón atronador de Jake parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su apartamento.

-¿Cómo has entrado en el edificio? -preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Forcé la cerradura.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas decidido irrumpir en este edificio, detective?

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un andrajoso sillón. -Pensé que podía visitar a una amiga.

-¿Entonces por qué me molestas a mí?

-Tienes un bonito apartamento -dijo él, mirando sus cosas.

-Vaya mentiroso.

-Oye, por lo menos está limpio. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propio cuchitril. -Sus oscuros ojos castaños la miraron directamente a la cara-. Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió cuando saliste del trabajo esta noche, ¿quieres?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él se rió entre dientes.

-Dios, ¿qué tiene José que no tenga yo?

-¿Quieres lápiz y papel? La lista es larga.

-Auch. Eres fría, ¿lo sabías? -Su tono era divertido-. Dime, ¿sólo te gustan los que no están disponibles?

-Escucha, estoy agotada...

-Sí, saliste tarde del trabajo. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, más o menos. Hablé con tu jefe. Dick me dijo que todavía estabas en tu mesa cuando él se marchó a Charlie's. Viniste a tu casa caminando, ¿no? Por la calle Trade seguramente, presumo, como haces todas las noches. Y durante un buen rato, ibas sola.

Bella tragó saliva cuando un leve ruido hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. Boo había empezado de nuevo a ir de un lado a otro y a maullar, escudriñando algo en la oscuridad.

-Ahora, ¿me contarás qué ocurrió cuando llegaste al cruce de Trade y la Diez? -Su mirada se suavizó.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Dime lo que pasó, y te prometo que me cercioraré de que ese hijo de perra tenga lo que se merece.

/***/

Edward permaneció inmóvil, sumergido en las sombras de la serena noche, mirando fijamente la silueta de la hija de Darius. Era alta para una hembra humana, y su cabello era negro, pero eso era todo lo que podía percibir con sus pobres ojos. Respiró el aire de la noche, pero no pudo captar su olor. Sus puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, y el viento que soplaba del oeste traía el olor afrutado de la basura putrefacta.

Pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz a través de la puerta cerrada. Estaba hablando con alguien. Un hombre en quien ella, aparentemente, no confiaba, o no le agradaba, porque sólo pronunciaba monosílabos.

-Procuraré que esto te resulte lo más fácil posible -decía el hombre.

Edward vio cómo la muchacha se acercaba y miraba hacia fuera a través de la puerta de cristal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero sabía que no podía verlo. La oscuridad lo envolvía por completo.

Bella abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, impidiendo con el pie que el gato saliera al exterior.

Edward sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta al percibir el aroma de la mujer. Olía verdaderamente bien. Corno una flor exquisita. Quizás corno esas rosas que florecen por la noche. Introdujo más aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba y su sangre se agitaba. Darius estaba en lo cierto; se acercaba a su transición. Podía olfatearlo en ella. Mestiza o no, iba a producirse su transformación.

Bella deslizó la puerta mientras se giraba hacia el Hombre. Su voz era mucho más clara con la puerta abierta, y a Edward le gustó su ronco sonido.

-Se me acercaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Eran dos. El más alto me arrastró hacia el callejón y... -El vampiro prestó atención de inmediato-. Traté de defenderme con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más corpulento que yo, y además su amigo me sujetó los brazos. -Empezó a sollozar-. Me dijo que me cortaría la lengua si gritaba. Pensé que iba a matarme, en serio. Luego me rasgó la blusa y tiró del sujetador hacia arriba. Estuve muy cerca de que me... Pero conseguí liberarme y corrí. Tenía los ojos azules, cabello castaño y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Llevaba un polo azul oscuro y pantalones cortos de color caqui. No pude ver bien sus zapatos. Su amigo era rubio, cabello corto, sin pendientes, vestido con una camiseta blanca con el nombre de esa banda local, los Comedores de Tomates.

El hombre se levantó y se le acercó. La rodeó con un brazo, tratando de atraerla contra su pecho, pero ella retrocedió apartándose de él.

-¿De verdad piensas que podrás atraparlo? -preguntó. El hombre asintió.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

/***/

Jake salió del apartamento de Bella Swan de mal humor. Ver a una mujer que había sido golpeada en la cara no era una parte de su trabajo que le gustara. Y en el caso de Bella lo encontraba particularmente perturbador, porque la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y se sentía algo atraído por ella. El hecho de que fuera una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Pero el labio inflamado y los cardenales alrededor de la garganta eran daños evidentes frente a la perfección de sus facciones. Bella Swan era absolutamente preciosa. Tenía el negro cabello largo y abundante, unos ojos azules con un brillo imposible, una piel color crema y una boca hecha exactamente para el beso de un hombre. Y vaya cuerpo: piernas largas, cintura estrecha y senos perfectamente proporcionados.

Todos los hombres de la comisaría estaban enamorados de ella, y Jake tuvo que reconocer que tenía un enorme mérito: nunca usaba su atractivo para obtener información confidencial de los muchachos. Lo manejaba todo a un nivel muy profesional. Nunca había tenido una cita con ninguno de ellos, aunque la mayoría habría renunciado a su testículo izquierdo por sólo cogerla de la mano. De una cosa sí estaba seguro: su atacante había cometido un tremendo error al elegirla. Toda la fuerza policial saldría en persecución de aquel imbécil en cuanto averiguaran su identidad. Y Jake tenía una boca muy grande.

Subió a su coche y condujo hasta las instalaciones del Hospital Saint Francis, al otro lado de la ciudad. Aparcó sobre el bordillo de la acera frente a la sala de urgencias y entró.

El guardia de la puerta giratoria le sonrió.

-¿Se dirige al depósito, detective?

-No. Vengo a visitar a un amigo. El hombre asintió y se apartó. Jake atravesó la sala de espera de urgencias con sus plantas de plástico, revistas con las páginas arrancadas y personas con cara de preocupación. Empujó unas puertas dobles y se dirigió al estéril y blanco entorno clínico. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a las enfermeras y médicos que conocía y se acercó al control.

-Hola, Doug, ¿recuerdas al tipo que trajimos con la nariz rota? El empleado levantó la vista de un gráfico que estaba mirando.

-Sí, están a punto de darle el alta. Se encuentra atrás, habitación veintiocho.

-El internista soltó una risita-. Lo de la nariz era el menor de sus problemas. No cantará notas bajas durante algún tiempo.

-Gracias, amigo. A propósito, ¿cómo va tu esposa?

-Bien. Dará a luz en una semana.

-Avísame cuando nazca el niño.

Jake se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Antes de entrar en la habitación veintiocho, revisó el pasillo con la mirada en ambas direcciones. Todo tranquilo. No había personal médico a la vista, ni visitantes, ni pacientes. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Mike Newton levantó la mirada desde la cama. Un vendaje blanco le subía por la nariz, como si estuviera evitando que se le saliera el cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Ya ha encontrado al individuo que me golpeó? Van a darme de alta y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene bajo custodia.

Jake cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en el pendiente de diamantes cuadrado que el sujeto lucía en el lóbulo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo va esa nariz, Mike?

-Bien. Pero la enfermera se ha portado como una bruja... Jake cogió su polo y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego lanzó al atacante de Bella contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la maquinaria ubicada detrás de la cama se bamboleó. Jake acercó tanto su cara a la del joven que podían haberse besado.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?

Los grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. -¿De qué está hablan...?

Jake lo estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

-Alguien te ha identificado. La mujer a la que trataste de violar.

-¡No fui yo!

-Claro que fuiste tú. Y si tengo en cuenta tu pequeña amenaza sobre su lengua con tu cuchillo, podría ser suficiente para enviarte a Dannemora. ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio, Mike? Apuesto a que serás muy popular. Un bonito chico blanco como tú.

El sujeto se puso tan pálido como las paredes. -¡No la toqué!

-Te diré una cosa, Mike. Si eres sincero contraigo y me dices dónde está tu amigo, es posible que salgas caminando de aquí. De lo contrario, te llevaré a la comisaría en una camilla.

Mike pareció considerar el trato unos instantes, y luego las palabras salieron de su boca con extraordinaria rapidez: -¡Ella lo deseaba! Me rogó... Jake levantó la rodilla y la presionó contra la entrepierna de Mike. Un chillido salió de su garganta.

-¿Por eso tendrás que orinar sentado toda esta semana? Cuando el matón empezó a farfullar, Jake lo soltó y observó cómo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Al ver relucir las esposas, su gimoteo cobró intensidad.

Jake le dio vuelta bruscamente y sin mayores consideraciones le colocó las esposas.

-Estás arrestado. Cualquier cosa que digas puede, y será, usada en tu contra en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado...

-¿Sabe quién es mi padre? -gritó Mike como si hubiera conseguido tomar aire durante un segundo-. ¡Él hará que le despidan!

-Si no puedes pagarlo, se te proporcionará uno. ¿Entiendes estos derechos que te he indicado?

-¡A la mierda!

Mike gimió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando una mancha de sangre fresca sobre el suelo.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a arreglar el papeleo. Detestaría no seguir el procedimiento apropiado.

* * *

Hola chicas, algo retrasada pero vengo doble

Gracias por los review


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Boo! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -Bella le dio un golpe a la almohada y giró sobre sí misma para poder ver al gato. El animal la miró y maulló. Con el resplandor de la luz de la cocina, que había dejado encendida, lo vio dando zarpazos en dirección a la puerta de cristal.

-Ni lo sueñes, Boo. Eres un gato doméstico. Confía en mí, el aire libre no es tan bueno como parece.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando ovó el siguiente maullido lastimero, soltó una maldición y arrojó las sábanas a un lado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y escudriñó el exterior. Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre. Estaba de pie junto al muro trasero del patio, una silueta oscura mucho más grande que las otras sombras, ya familiares, que proyectaban los cubos de basura y la mesa de picnic cubierta de musgo. Con manos temblorosas revisó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego pasó a las ventanas. Ambas estaban aseguradas también. Bajó las persianas, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y regresó al lado de Boo.

El hombre se había movido. ! Mierda! Venía hacia ella. Revisó de nuevo el cerrojo y, retrocedió, tropezando con el borde del futón. Al caer, el teléfono se soltó de su mano, saltando lejos. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el colchón, lo que hizo que su cabeza rebotara debido al impacto. Increíblemente, la puerta corredera se abrió como si nunca hubiera tenido el cerrojo puesto, como si ella nunca hubiera cerrado el pasador.

Aún yaciendo sobre su espalda, agitó las piernas violentamente, enredando las sábanas al tratar de empujar su cuerpo para alejarse de él. Era enorme, sus hombros anchos como vigas, sus piernas tan gruesas como el torso de la muchacha. No podía ver su cara, pero el peligro que emanaba de él era como una pistola apuntando hacia su pecho.

Rodó al suelo entre gemidos y gateó para alejarse, arañándose las rodillas y las manos contra el duro suelo de madera. Las pisadas del hombre detrás de ella resonaban como truenos, cada vez más cerca. Encogida como un animal, cegada por el miedo, chocó contra la mesa del pasillo y no sintió dolor alguno.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras imploraba piedad, tratando de llegar a la puerta principal... Bella despertó. Tenía la boca abierta y un alarido terrible rompía el silencio del amanecer.

Era ella. Estaba gritando con toda la tuerza de sus pulmones. Cerró firmemente los labios, y de inmediato los oídos dejaron de dolerle. Saltó de la cama, fue hasta la puerta del patio y, saludó los primeros rayos del sol con un alivio tan dulce que casi se marea. Mientras los latidos de su corazón disminuían, respiró profundamente y revisó la puerta.

El cerrojo estaba en su lugar. El patio vacío. Todo estaba en orden. Se rió por lo bajo. No era extraño que tuviera pesadillas después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguramente iba a sentir escalofríos durante algún tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ducha. Estaba agotada, pero no quería quedarse sola en su apartamento. Anhelaba el bullicio del periódico, quería estar junto a todos sus compañeros, teléfonos y papeles. Allí se sentiría más segura. Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pie. Levantó la pierna y extrajo un pedazo de cerámica de la áspera piel del talón. Al inclinarse, encontró el jarrón que tenía sobre la mesa hecho añicos en el suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, recogió los trozos. Lo más probable era que lo hubiera tirado cuando entró la primera vez, después de haber sido atacada.

**/***/**

Cuando Edward descendió a las profundidades de la tierra bajo la mansión de Darius, se sentía agotado. Cerró la puerta con llave tras él, se desarmó, y sacó un ajado baúl del armario. Abrió la tapa, gruñendo mientras levantaba una losa de mármol negro. Medía casi un metro cuadrado y tenía diez centímetros de grosor. La colocó en medio de la habitación, volvió al baúl y recogió una bolsa de terciopelo, que arrojó sobre la cama.

Se desnudó, se duchó y se afeitó y luego volvió desnudo a la habitación. Cogió la bolsa, desató la cinta de satén que la cerraba, y sacó unos diamantes sin tallar, del tamaño de guijarros, sobre la losa. La bolsa vacía resbaló de su mano al suelo.

Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció las palabras en su lengua materna, haciendo subir y bajar las sílabas con la respiración, rindiendo tributo a sus muertos. Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos.

El ritual de muerte requería que pasara el día sin moverse, soportando el dolor, sangrando en memoria de su amigo. Mentalmente, vio a la hija de Darius. No debía haber entrado en su casa de esa forma. Le había dado un susto de muerte, cuando lo único que quería era presentarse y explicarle por qué iba a necesitarlo pronto. También había planeado decirle que iba a perseguir a ese macho humano que se había propasado con ella.

Sí, había manejado la situación maravillosamente. Con la delicadeza de un elefante en una cacharrería. En el instante en que entró, ella enloqueció de terror. Había tenido que despojarla de sus recuerdos y sumergirla en un ligero trance para calmarla.

Cuando la hubo depositado sobre la cama, su intención había sido marcharse de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció cerca de ella, evaluando el difuso contraste entre su cabello negro y la blanca funda de la almohada, inhalando su aroma.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo sexual en las entrañas. Antes de irse, se había cerciorado de que las puertas y ventanas quedaran aseguradas. Y luego se había vuelto a mirarla una vez más, pensando en su padre. Edward se concentró en el dolor que va se estaba adueñando de sus muslos.

Mientras su sangre teñía de rojo el mármol, vio el rostro de su guerrero muerto y sintió el vínculo que habían compartido en vida. Tenía que hacer honor a la última voluntad de su hermano. Era lo menos que le debía a aquel macho por todos los años que habían servido juntos a la raza.

Mestiza o no, la hija de Darius nunca más volvería a caminar por la noche desprotegida. Y no pasaría sola por su transición. Que Dios la ayudara.

**/***/**

Jake terminó de fichar a Mike Newton alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El individuo se había mostrado muy ofendido porque lo había puesto en la celda con traficantes de drogas y, delincuentes, así que Jake puso mucho cuidado en cometer tantos errores tipográficos como le fue posible en sus informes. Y para su sorpresa, la central de procesamiento de datos se confundía continuamente sobre la clase de formularios que debían ser cubiertos con exactitud.

Y después, todas las impresoras se estropearon. Las veintitrés que había. A pesar de todo, Newton no pasaría mucho tiempo en la comisaría. Su padre era en verdad un hombre poderoso, un senador. Así que un elegante abogado le sacaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía que pudiera retenerle más de una hora. Porque así actuaba el sistema judicial para algunos. El dinero manda, permitiendo a los canallas salir en libertad.

A Jake no le quedó más remedio que reconocer con amargura que ésa era la realidad. Al salir al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las habituales visitantes nocturnas de la comisaría. Cherry Pie acababa de ser liberada de los calabozos femeninos. Su verdadero nombre era Mary Mulcahy, y por lo que Jake había oído, trabajaba en las calles desde hacía dos años.

-Hola, detective-ronroneó. La barra de labios roja se había concentrado en las comisuras de su boca, y el rimel negro formaba un manchón alrededor de sus ojos. Seguramente su aspecto mejoraría y sería bonita, pensó él, si dejaba la pipa de crack y dormía durante todo un mes-. ¿Se va a su casa solo?

-Como siempre. -Sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella al salir.

-¿No se le cansa la mano izquierda después de un tiempo? Jake se rió mientras ambos se detenían y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo te va, Cherry?

-Siempre bien.

Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió mientras lo miraba.

-Si le salen demasiados pelos en la palma de la mano, puede llamarme. Se lo haré gratis, porque usted es un hijo de perra muy bien parecido. Pero no le diga a mi chulo que le he dicho eso.

Soltó una nube de humo y, con expresión ausente, se tocó con el dedo su oreja izquierda desgarrada. Le faltaba la mitad superior. Dios, ese proxeneta era todo un perro rabioso. Empezaron a bajar los escalones.

-¿Ya has consultado ese programa del que te hablé? -preguntó Jake cuando llegaron a la acera. Estaba ayudando a un amigo a poner en marcha un grupo de apoyo para prostitutas que quisieran liberarse de sus proxenetas y llevar otra vida.

-Ah, sí, claro. Buena cosa. -Le lanzó una sonrisa-. Lo veré después.

-Cuídate.

Ella le dio la espalda, dándose una palmada en la nalga derecha.

-Piénselo, esto puede ser suyo.

Jake la observó contonearse calle abajo durante un rato. Luego se dirigió a su coche, y siguiendo un impulso, condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, volviendo al barrio de Screamer's. Aparcó frente a McGrider's. Unos quince minutos después una mujer enfundada en unos ajustados vaqueros y un top negro salió del cuchitril. Parpadeó como si fuera miope ante la brillante luz.

Cuando vio el coche, se sacudió su cabellera castaña y fue caminando hacia él. Jake abrió la ventanilla y ella se inclinó, besándolo en los labios.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Te sientes solitario, Jake? -dijo ella apretada contra su boca.

Olía a cerveza rancia y a licor de cerezas, el perfume de todo cantinero al final de una larga noche.

-Entra -dijo él.

La mujer rodeó el coche por el frente y se deslizó junto a él. Habló de cómo le había ido durante la noche mientras él conducía hasta la orilla del río, contándole lo decepcionada que es taba porque las propinas otra vez habían sido escasas y que los pies la estaban matando de tanto ir de un lado a otro de la barra. Estacionó bajo uno de los arcos del puente que cruzaba el río Hudson y unía las dos mitades de Caldwell, cerciorándose de quedar a suficiente distancia de los indigentes acostados sobre sus improvisadas camas de cartones. No había necesidad de tener público.

Y había que reconocer que Abby era rápida. Ya le había desabrochado los pantalones y manipulaba su miembro erecto con embates firmes antes de que él hubiera apagado el motor. Mientras empujaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella se subió a horcajadas y le acarició el cuello con la boca. Él miró el agua, más allá de su sensual cabello rizado.

La luz del amanecer era hermosa, pensó cuando ésta inundó la superficie del río.

-¿Me amas, cariño?-susurró ella a su oído. -Sí, claro.

Le alisó el cabello hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Estaban vacíos. Podía haber sido cualquier hombre, por eso su relación funcionaba. Su corazón estaba tan vacío como aquella mirada.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicas, lamento haber abandonado mis fics, pero tengo 2 buenos motivos:

-Perdi las continuaciones de las historias por lo que estaba, mas o menos, en cero

-Otra de las chicas me pidio parar "Love in Darkness" ya que ella lo estaba subiendo, lo cual enontre bastante logico.

Asi que lamento no poder continuar, sin embargo ahora pueden ver las adaptaciones que tengo y otras nuevas en mi nuevo blog:

**DHAMPIFICS (PUNTO) BLOG SPOT (PUNTO)COM**

*Solo quiten espaios y parentesis*

Asi que los espero

Besos!


End file.
